Thinking about you
by LoveAlvittany
Summary: One night Brittany gives some time to herself and thinks about the boy that she loves. CGI Alvittany one shot. Please R&R!


**Hey guys I'm new here :)**

**This is my very first story. It's a one shot.**

**I don't own any of the characters, and I put a song in this called "The Way" by Ariana Grande.**

* * *

I was sitting on the windowsill in the room I shared with my sisters and the chipmunks, staring out into the huge window at the night sky. I've always loved the sky whenever it's dark, it looks so beautiful.

This was the spot I always went to whenever no one else was in here and I wanted to be alone to just think. Even a rockstar needs some time to herself. I was thinking about how much my life had changed lately.

It had been a few years since we'd moved in with the chipmunks, but it honestly feels like years.

Things were different for me and my sisters once we became superstars. We were in the public eye and had fans that would applaud for us, which was something that I had always dreamed of. Having a dream come true is one of the best feelings in the whole wide world.

But that wasn't just the only thing that changed.

The first time that we had met the chipmunks was whenever we'd closed our lockers and had looked straight at each other. I remembered how I'd felt whenever I saw Alvin looking at me. Me and my sisters had always liked the three popstars, even before we'd met them, but meeting them was a whole different experience.

We didn't even have to say anything to eachother. Just one look was all it took, and then we had to walk away. That had hurt more then I thought it would, but I'd been brainwashed by Ian at the time and thought that I couldn't trust them.

Now I knew better. We've all grown close to Alvin and his brothers, but each of us had gotten a little closer to a certain one of them. For me, that was Alvin.

God that boy could drive me insane but make me the happiest girl in the world at the same time. I had no idea how he did it but he gave me butterflies and made my heart beat fast. It wasn't like I would tell him this, I mean I have a reputation to uphold and it's not like the two of us get along all the time, but I had a feeling he felt like that too. Don't ask why, I just did. Girl's intuition. I think that's what they call it.

I didn't know how to explain what me and Alvin had between us, but I knew that I liked it.

I looked around the room. I was still by myself. So I got an idea, and sung softly to myself:

_"You give me that kind of something_  
_Want it all the time, need it everyday_  
_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_  
_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_You can get whatever you need from me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_And I don't care who sees it, babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_The way you love me."_

I wouldn't have stopped so fast, but I heard someone speak up. I jumped and nearly fell off the windowsill I was sitting on!

"Britt?" That was Alvin. I cringed. When had he come in? I hadn't even heard him...

"Yeah?" I said. I pulled a casual look and hopped down from the windowsill.

"What are you doing?" He asked, just looking curious. His eyes followed me as I scurried over to my bed. I was just trying to find something to give myself to do to keep moving, I was really feeling kinda uncomfortable. I wish I could have heard him walking in.

"I was just singing, is that a crime?" I fired and stuck my tongue out at him.

I looked over at Alvin and saw that he was smirking. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hit him with the pillow I was now next to or if I wanted to kiss him right on the lips. I hate whenever he does that.

"About who?" He asked.

"No one I was just singing." I replied quickly.

"Oh." Alvin said. I could tell by the look on his face that there was something else he wanted to say, it looked like he was silently amused or something, but whatever he was thinking he didn't say it. He just said "Well Dave just wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready" and walked out the room.

I sat on my bed. I'd go down for dinner in a minute but I needed some more time to myself.

Me and Alvin always had little moments like that, like there was supposed to be something more that would happen but nothing ever did... Maybe that would change someday. I smiled to myself and got off my bed to go down for dinner.

I couldn't explain how I was suddenly feeling, but I loved it. I guess that's how it always would be.


End file.
